


Er steht einfach nicht auf dich

by hope_calaris



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared hat keine Ahnung. Stellt sich heraus, dass Jensen noch viel weniger hat. </p><p>(Basierend auf einem Prompt zum Film "Er steht einfach nicht auf dich".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er steht einfach nicht auf dich

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ja, hinter mir grast ein Einhorn und der Himmel wird von einem glitzernden Regenbogen überspannt. Genauso wahr ist auch das, was ihr hier lest.

_Freitag_

Jared strahlte, als er nach Hause ging. Das eben im _After Work_ war ein gutes Date gewesen. 

Es hatte schon gut angefangen, als sein Date nicht kehrt gemacht hatte, als er gesehen hatte, wie groß Jared war. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen schüchterte das die meisten Kerle ein, was ziemlich bescheuert war, bedachte man, dass es schließlich _zwei_ Männer waren, die sich zu einem Date trafen. Einer von beiden _musste_ zwangsläufig kleiner sein.

Aber sein Date, Mike, Makler, jung und gutaussehend (wenn auch anderthalb Köpfe kleiner und mit Glatze), war unterhaltsam und witzig gewesen und nun hatte er Jareds Telefonnummer und Jared konnte es gar nicht bis zum nächsten Treffen mit Mike abwarten.

 

_Samstag_

Verschwitzt und angenehm entspannt kehrte Jared von seinem morgendlichen Lauf mit seinen beiden Hunden zurück und noch bevor er seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, stürmte er zum Anrufbeantworter nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass die Lampe nicht blinkte.

Beim Mittagessen kochen, stellte er extra die Abzugshaube auf niedrig, um das Telefon nicht zu überhören.

Am Nachmittag hielt er das Telefonat mit seiner Mutter kurz, um ja nicht den anderen Anruf zu verpassen.

Als er ins Bett ging hatte Mike immer noch nicht angerufen.

 

_Sonntag_

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, doch was Jared anging, hätte auch gerade die Welt untergehen können. Zumindest sah er nach Chads Empfinden gerade so aus. Und nicht nur das, nein, er ignorierte Chad auch noch, der ihm bei ihrem all-sonntäglichen Brunch gerade von seiner Idee für die nächste Party, die er ausrichten sollte, erzählte.

„Hey!“ Chad wurde es schließlich zu bunt und er fühlte sich doch ein klein wenig allein gelassen von Jared und seinem glasigen Blick, der sich immer wieder zu seinem Handy bewegte, also schnippte er vor Jared mit dem Finger.

„Huh?“ Jared zuckte auch prompt zusammen und schaute ihn aus großen, braunen Augen mitleiderregend an. Chad war versucht, ihm Hundekuchen zu geben. Allerdings würde Jared wohl den Witz dahinter nicht mitbekommen und den für Harley und Sadie einstecken.

Chad seufzte, als Jareds Blick _schon wieder_ zu seinem Handy abschweifte. „Was ist los mit dir? Wartest du auf ein Organ?“

„Was?“ Jareds Kopf schnellte nach oben.

„Na ja, du siehst aus wie ein Herzpatient, dessen Leben von diesem einen wichtigen Anruf abhängt.“ Chad zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fand, dass er mit dieser Einschätzung durchaus Recht hatte.

„Ich brauch kein Organ“, erwiderte Jared und schob sich noch ein Marmeladenbrötchen in den Mund, während er sein Handy in die Tasche steckte.

„Wenn du meinst.“

 

_Montag_

Das Telefon klingelte als Chad gerade dabei war, dem Pferdeverleiher zu erklären, dass er für die geplante Party wirklich keine ausgewachsenen Rennpferde, sondern niedliche kleine Ponys haben wollte. (Bei der Dummheit mancher Leute wünschte sich Chad schon das eine oder andere Mal, seinen Beruf zu wechseln. Nur zu blöd, dass er offenbar zum Eventplaner geboren war und dabei meistens einen Heidenspaß hatte.)

„Allzeit bereit und für jeden Scheiß zu haben“, meldete er sich und grinste, weil er Jared buchstäblich die Augen verdrehen hören konnte.

„Wirst du irgendwann erwachsen?“

„Wirst du irgendwann kleiner?

Jetzt seufzte Jared hörbar und Chad wandte sich von dem Trubel um ihn herum ab. Das Seufzen klang wichtiger. „Was ist los?“

„Er hat nicht angerufen.“

„Wer?“

Jared seufzte schon wieder und Chad war arg versucht eine der pinken Prinzessinnenkrönchen, die er für den Kindergeburtstag eingekauft hatte (und es war ihm nichtmal peinlich gewesen, die pinken Scheusale selber einzukaufen – sie glitzerten schließlich), einzustecken und sie Jared auf seinen viel zu großen trübseligen Kopf zu setzen. Sah bestimmt toll aus.

„Miiiiike.“ Jared zog den Namen so lang, dass sich Chad unwillkürlich fragte, ob es ein Doppelname sei. „Er wollte mich anrufen, hat es aber nicht getan.“

„Vielleicht hast du ihn verpasst?“, schlug Chad nun vor, glaubte aber nicht wirklich daran. Wer lebte im 21. Jahrhundert und kam nicht auf die Idee, auf den Anrufbeantworter oder die Mailbox zu sprechen? Nur Idioten. (Und mit denen wollte er Jared nicht verkuppelt sehen, dafür hatte er den großen Lulatsch zu gern.)

„Ja, das wird es sein.“ Jetzt klang er fröhlicher und es war Chad, der innerlich aufstöhnte. Wie weit ging Jareds naive Weltverklärung wohl? „Er hat mir erzählt, dass er öfter abends im _After Work_ ist. Ich wird da morgen einfach mal hingehen.“

„Du willst _was_? Alleine in eine Bar gehen und den ganzen Abend darauf warten, dass dieser Mike _vielleicht_ vorbei kommt?

Er hörte geradezu Jareds strahlendes Lächeln, als der antwortete. „Klar.“

 

_Dienstag_

Das erste Mal, dass Jensen Jared sah, war an einem Dienstag. (Er erinnerte sich daran nicht wegen Jared, sondern weil der Bierlieferant an dem Tag zwei Stunden zu spät gekommen war.) Das _After Work_ war voller Menschen, die sich alle miteinander unterhielten und einen Cocktail nach dem anderen schlürften.

Nur Jared saß alleine (und das war Jensen nur aufgefallen, weil er so entsetzlich jung aussah und ein Wodkaglas in der Hand hatte und Jensen bei allen Göttern hoffte, dass die Bedienung den Ausweis des Jungen überprüft hatte, bevor sie ihm Alkohol ausgeschenkt hatten. Jensen mochte schließlich seinen Job als Geschäftsführer und hatte keine Lust, ihn wegen Verstöße gegen das Jugendschutzgesetz zu verlieren. Er mochte diesen Job _wirklich_.).

An diesem Tag waren sie unterbesetzt, weil Pablo, einer ihrer Cocktailmixer, Jensens Bürotür lautstark zugeschlagen hatte, nachdem ihn mit einer Kanonade von Schimpfwörtern belegt hatte. Das war eine Folge des vorangegangenen Gesprächs, in dem Jensen Pablo unmissverständlich erklärt hatte, dass die Sache zwischen ihnen zwar schön, aber auch eine einmalige Angelegenheit gewesen war.

 

_Mittwoch_

Das _After work_ leerte sich allmählich, aber der Junge (Jensen sollte vielleicht aufhören, ihn so zu nennen, aber er sah verdammt noch mal einfach _so_ jung aus.) war immer noch an der Bar und nippte an seinem Wodkaglas, was inzwischen seit vermutlich zweieinhalb Stunden leer war.

„Kann ich dir noch was bringen?“, fragte Jensen schließlich, als er das Elend nicht länger mit ansehen konnte.

„Huh?“ Offenbar war der Junge so sehr damit beschäftigt, die Bar nach irgendjemanden abzusuchen (Jensen hoffte, er war kein Geheimagent und das es demnächst hier keine Schießerei gab. Er mochte diesen Job _wirklich_.), dass er Jensen, der sich über die Bar zu ihm gelehnt hatte, nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Einen Drink?“ Jensen zeigte auf das leere Glas.

„Nein, nein ... ich ... also ... “ Jensen fand es beinahe niedlich, wie rot der Junge gerade wurde. „Ich warte auf jemanden.“

„Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Ich kenne ziemlich viele Gäste“, bot Jensen an und erntete dafür einen dankbaren Blick von seinem Gegenüber.

„Ich suche Mike ... Rosenbaum. Er hat gesagt, er kommt öfter hier vorbei und ... nun ja, er hat nicht angerufen, also wollte ich mal schauen, ob ich ihn hier treffe.“

Jensen seufzte hörbar. Da war also wieder jemand seinem Mitbewohner auf den Leim gegangen – und dabei sah der Junge echt nett aus.

Jensen räusperte sich. War es also an ihm, die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. „Hör mal ... ähm.“

„Jared.“

„Also, Jared. Ich kenne Mike – der wird nicht anrufen.“

Das bis eben hoffnungsvolle Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen.

„Was soll das heißen? Er hat aber gesagt ... “ 

Oh, verflucht sei Rosie, dachte Jensen. „Ja, aber nicht alle Kerle sind so jung und unschuldig wie du.“ Okay, das hatte er jetzt eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Prompt wurde seine Aussage auch mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen quittiert  
  
“Wie bitte?“

„Vergiss es ... wann hattet ihr das Date?“ Er sah Jared fragend an.

„Freitag“, half ihm der schließlich weiter.

„Freitag. Und heute ist Dienstag.“ Er schaute Jared in die Augen. „Rosie wird nicht mehr anrufen.“

 

_Mittwoch_

„Du kannst so ein Arsch sein“, begrüßte Jensen Mike, als der schlaftrunken aus seinem Zimmer kam, was den wiederum erst mal zum Stillstand brachte.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Jenny.“ Er gähnte. „Womit hab ich diese herzerwärmende Begrüßung verdient?“

„Jared war gestern im _After work_ und hat nach dir gesucht.“

Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich Mikes verschlafene Augen. „Gott, hab ich jetzt ’nen Stalker?“

Jensen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und gab ihn einen Schlag auf den polierten Hinterkopf. „Red keinen Scheiß.“

„Was ist dann dein Problem? Ist ja nicht so, als ob du das anders machen würdest.“ Mike machte eine raumumspannende Geste. „Erinnert sich hier noch irgendwer an Pablo? Oder Maurice? Oder – “

„Schon gut“, wurde er von Jensen unterbrochen.

 

_Donnersta_ _g_

„Das Mädchen weiß schon, dass Pferde nicht _wirklich_ pink sind, oder?“ Jared war gerade dabei, pink angemalte, hölzerne Steckenpferde aus seinem Auto zu wuchten und in den Garten der Familie, für die Chad diese angeblich so wahnsinnig tolle, aber definitiv wahnsinnig pinke, Geburtstagsparty ausrichtete, zu tragen.

Chad lief neben ihm her (half aber natürlich nicht) und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich. Von mir aus hätte sich das Mädel glitzernde Einhörner wünschen können. Hauptsache, alles wird bezahlt.“

Jared lachte, als er die Pferde im Schatten einer großen Eiche ablegte. „Das hoffe ich auch. Von irgendetwas muss ich ja leben.“

„Apropos Leben“, fing Chad nun an und Jared drehte sich zu ihm um. Chad hatte so einen merkwürdigen Ton drauf, der ihn gleich Schlimmes ahnen ließ. „Was hältst du davon, morgen auszugehen?“

„Seit wann schwimmst du denn für das andere Team?“ Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen Rippenstoß ein, doch Jared musste trotzdem grinsen.

„Nicht so“, stellte Chad klar. „Nur ein paar Bier unter Freunden.“

 „Und vielleicht deinem schwulen Kumpel einen Kerl besorgen, damit du nicht mehr sein Gejammer ertragen musst?“

Chad grinste zurück. „So ungefähr lautet der Plan.“

 

_Freitag_

Chads Plan (Chads unglaublich bekloppter, absolut hirnrissiger Plan, der im Grunde aus der Devise bestand, keinen Plan zu haben) schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren.

Sie waren im _After Work_ , sie hatten Spaß (und Tequila) und grad eben hatte sich tatsächlich eine dritte Person zu ihnen gesellt. Er hieß Barney.

Barney war nett. (Zudem war er noch groß und blond.) Nett und witzig und interessant und Jared hatte wirklich viel Spaß mit ihm (und mit Chad, auch wenn dessen Witze schon vor Stunden das Niveau eines pubertierenden Idioten erreicht hatten).

„Ich muss jetzt leider los“, sagte Barney schließlich mit einem bedauernden Blick auf die Uhr und schaute dann wieder Jared an. „Hast du eine Karte?“

„Ja, klar“, erwiderte dieser und gab Barney eine seiner Visitenkarten.

„Oh, Schreiner. Cool.“ Barney wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich hoffe, ich höre von dir, Jared.“

Im nächsten Moment war Jared aufgesprungen und lief hinter ihm her. „Moment!“

Barney schaute ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Ja?“

„Was genau soll das heißen?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Höre ich von dir oder du von mir? Rufst du mich an oder ich dich? Und wie soll das funktionieren, wenn ich deine Nummer nicht habe? Soll ich dann tagelang ums Telefon schleichen und warten, ob du mich anrufst oder nicht?

Barney schaute ihn irritiert an. „Wir bleiben in Kontakt, okay?“

„Ha!“ Jetzt zeigte Jared mit dem Finger auf Barney. „Du tust es schon wieder! Du bist so ungenau. Weißt du was, _du_ rufst _mich_ an. So entsteht keine Verwirrung und alle sind zufrieden.“

Barney lächelte. „Mach’s gut, Jared.“

„Hast du deine Medikamente heute vergessen?“, fragte von hinten Chad und Jared ließ dich Schultern hängen.

 

_Samstag_

Barney rief nicht an.

 

_Sonntag_

Barney rief nicht an.

 

_Montag_

Jensen hatte den Jungen (Jared, erinnerte er sich schließlich) schon fast vergessen, als er ihm auffiel, wie er wieder so allein an der Bar saß und Wodka schlürfte.

„Sag nicht, dass das Telefon schon wieder nicht klingelt.“

Jared hob langsam seinen Kopf, den er bis eben offenbar im Wodkaglas hatte ertränken wollen (passt da sowieso nichtrein, war Jensens irritierender Gedanke dazu) und starrte Jensen herausfordernd an.

„Vielleicht hat er meine Nummer verlegt oder er ist verreist oder er wurde von einem Taxi überfahren.“

„Oder er steht vielleicht einfach nicht auf dich“, fügte Jensen hinzu.

„Wow.“ Jared zog die Stirn kraus. „Danke für die Offenheit. Nimm bloß keine Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle.“ Verstimmt nahm er einen langen Zug vom Wodka.

Jensen seufzte. „Ich versuch ja nur, ein bisschen Weisheit weiterzugeben.“

Jareds Stirn legte sich in noch mehr Falten. „Ach, weil ich jung und unschuldig bin?“

Jensen stöhnte, das hatte er verdient gehabt. „Nein, weil ich nett bin.“ Er lächelte. „Wenn ein Kerl dich will, dann wird er sich von nichts davon abbringen lassen, sich mit dir zu treffen.“ Jetzt legte er den Kopf schief und schob sich die herabgerutschte Brille wieder die Nase hoch. „Selbst wenn er von einem Taxi überfahren wurde.“

„Woher weißt du das alles?“ Jared ließ seinen Kopf auf die Theke sinken und schaute aus großen Hundeaugen herzzerreißend zu ihm auf.

„Erfahrung“, murmelte Jensen, schnappte sich ein Stück Papier und einen Stift. „Hier, meine Nummer.“ Er wedelte aufmunternd mit dem Papier. „Falls du mal wieder Erfahrung brauchst.“

 

_Dienstag_

Jensen entschied, dass Dienstage trotz Pablo (der immer noch sauer auf Jensen war und sich weigerte, gleichzeitig mit ihm zu arbeiten, also waren sie chronisch unterbesetzt) toll waren.

Jensen war gerade damit beschäftigt, zwei Mai Thais für sich und seinen gut aussehenden Besuch Tyler, der nicht die Finger von ihm lassen konnte, zusammen zu rühren, als das Telefon klingelte. Er hatte noch den Grenadinesirup in der Hand, als er abnahm.

„Jensen.”

“Oh, das ist also dein Name?”, kam es geflüstert durch die Leitung.

Jensen brauchte einen Moment, bevor er die Stimme erkannte. „Jared?“

„Ja.“

„Jensen, leg schon auf“, schaltete sich jetzt Tyler ins Gespräch ein und küsste Jensens Nacken.

„Oh, du hast Besuch, ich sollte – “

„Red keinen Scheiß, Jared“, sagte er und entwand sich Tylers Zuneigungen. „Was ist los?“, fragte er Jared.

„Tjaaaa ... also.“ Jared flüsterte immer noch.

„Warum flüsterst du?“, jetzt sprach auch Jensen leise.

„Ich bin im Bad von Barney.“

„Wer ist Barney?“

„Der Typ, der nicht angerufen hat.“

„Und jetzt bist du bei ihm eingebrochen, um zu gucken ob er nicht doch von einem Taxi überfahren wurde?“

Jared knurrte. „Red keinen Scheiß ... er hat doch noch angerufen.“

„Oh ... das ist doch toll ... oder?“ Jensen verstand den Sinn dieses Telefonats nicht so ganz.

„Ja, wir hatten auch einen schönen Abend bis jetzt.“

„Und das musstest du gleich jemanden erzählen?“

„Ja ... nein ... Quark. Ich meine, er hat grad eben erzählt, dass er die nächsten Tage wieder nicht zu erreichen ist, weil er verreist.“

„Wohin? In den Dschungel Amazoniens?“

„Moment.“ Jensen hörte eine Tür aufgehen und Jared irgendetwas sagen, dann ging die Tür mit einem Klack wieder zu. „Nach Detroit.“

„Detroit?!?“

„Ja.“ Pause. „Man sollte in Detroit Handyempfang haben, oder?“

Jensen war versucht, sich die Grenadineflasche gegen den Kopf zu schlagen. „Natürlich! Mach, dass du da wegkommst! Der Typ verarscht dich!“

„Ist das nicht unhöflich? Einfach so zu gehen?“

„Jared! Der Typ will dich nur flach legen und dich dann fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel.“

„Oh.“ Jared klang ernsthaft enttäuscht. „Was mache ich jetzt?"

„Schlag ihn nieder, weil er so 'nen Arsch ist.“

„Jensen!“

„Was?!? Du bist bestimmt einen Meter größer als der Kerl! Das schaffst du locker.“

„Jensen.“

„Okay ... okay ... dann … lass ihn noch eine Weile schmoren. Schau in seinen Badezimmerschrank. Bleich dir die Zähne oder so. Und dann hau ab!“

 

_Mittwoch_

Feiner Sägemehlstaub schwebte durch die Luft und wurde von der Mittagssonne angestrahlt. Jared bemerkte ihn nicht als er zum klingelnden Telefon in seiner Werkstatt ging und abhob.

„Schreinerei Padalecki.“

„Schreinerei? Du bist Schreiner? Wow ... du siehst nicht aus wie ein Schreiner.“

„Äh ... Jensen?“

„Der einzig Wahre.“

„Woher hast du meine Nummer?“

„Öhm ... von Mike“, nuschelte Jensen.

„Oh ... okay.“ Jared kam sich ein bisschen doof vor, einfach nur rumzustehen und darauf zu warten, dass Jensen mit dem Grund seines Anrufes rausrückte, aber ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein.

Jensen offenbar auch nicht, denn am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte ebenfalls Stille.

„Jensen?“

„Ja?“

„Du hast mich angerufen ... was gibt’s?“

„Ah ja. Ich wollte fragen ... also, ich hab da einen Kumpel Steve. Der ist nett. Sehr nett sogar.“

„Und?“

„Vielleicht magst du mit uns ausgehen?“

„Als Anstandsdame?“

„Was?“ Jensen klang ehrlich entrüstet. „Nein! Natürlich nicht! Steve ist für dich, nicht für mich.“

„Dann bist du also die Anstandsdame?“

„Öhm ... so würd' ich das jetzt nicht sehen.“

Jared zog die Stirn kraus. Wie sah es Jensen dann? Er starrte für einen Moment auf die schwebenden Staubkörner und dann zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen.

„Jensen? Du hast nicht vor ... also ... “

„Was?“

Jetzt war es an Jared, zu nuscheln. „Also ... “

„Ich kann immer noch nicht Gedanken lesen, mein Lieber.“

„DuplanstkeinenDreieroder?“, brachte Jared in einem Rutsch hervor und fühlte seine Wangen rot werden.

Auf Jensens Seite herrschte perplexes Schweigen. Dann fing er an zu lachen. Laut. Aus vollem Halse. Jared hielt den Hörer vom Ohr.

„Das ist nicht witzig“, murmelte er.

„Doch, ist es“, brachte Jensen zwischen den Lachsalven hervor.

„Ich kann auch auflegen, damit du in Ruhe weiterlachen kannst“, grummelte Jared nun.

„Oh, _bitte_ nicht.“ Jensen lachte immer noch ein bisschen. „Ihr braucht ja nur jemanden, der euch vorstellt. Danach kann ich gleich verschwinden.“ Er gluckste. „Morgen um acht im _Independent_? ... Bitte.“

Jared schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Okay.“

 

_Donnerstag_

„Hast du dir tatsächlich die Zähne gebleicht?“, war Jensens Begrüßung und Jared machte automatisch den Mund zu. Jensen starrte ihn trotzdem grinsend an. „Also, hast du?“

„Er hatte Bleichstreifen da und ich musste Zeit tot schlagen“, gab Jared achselzuckend zur Antwort.

Jensen lächelte bewundernd. „Brav so.“

Während Jensen dem Kellner ein Zeichen gab und ein Bier bestellte, schaute Jared an ihm vorbei und suchte nach jemanden, der wie ein Steve aussehen würde. „Wo ist dein Freund?“

„Huh?“, machte Jensen über die Schulter.

„Steve.“

„Oh.“ Jensen hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ich hab die Wochentage vertauscht. Dienstag und Donnerstag. Und als es mir aufgefallen ist, war es schon zu spät. Er kann nicht kommen.“

Jared schaute spöttisch auf ihn herab. „Die Wochentage vertauscht?“

„Passiert mir ständig. Frag die Kellner im _After Work_.“

„Und was machen wir dann? Du bist schließlich kein Blind Date für mich.“

„Stimmt wohl.“ Jensen legte ihm kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter. „Aber ich kann dich ja in die Geheimnisse der Körpersprache und Beziehungssignale einweihen.“

„Weil ich ja so jung und unschuldig bin und keine Ahnung habe?“

„Weil du herzerwärmend naiv bist und viel zu gut aussiehst für die ganzen miesen Typen, die hier so rumlaufen.“

Der Kellner brachte das Bier, Jensen nahm es und deutete damit auf eine Gruppe von drei Männern, die ein wenig entfernt von ihnen an der Bar standen.

„Schauen wir uns doch einmal diese Herren da an ... “

 

_Freitag_

„Er hat was?“ Die Gabel, die Chad in der Hand hielt und die köstliche, von Jared selbstgemachte Pasta in Basilikum-Mozarellasoße trug, stoppte auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund.

„Er hat mich für morgen zu seiner Party eingeladen. Er meinte, Mike wäre nicht da und dass er sich echt freuen würde, mich zu sehen.“ Jared schaute ihn über den Tisch hinweg fragend an. „Wieso?“

Chad ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Stuhllehne fallen, die Gabel landete klirrend auf dem Teller. Theatralisch legte er noch den Arm über die Augen. „Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein.“ Er holte tief Luft, richtete sich wieder auf und sah Jared fest in die Augen. „Okay, ich habe diese Woche eine Lehrerkonferenz organisiert und da haben sie von verschiedenen Lernwegen gefaselt. Du bist ganz offensichtlich nur für den empfänglich, bei dem man selbst dahinter kommt, was Sache ist.“

„Wovon redest du?“

„Wer hat dir erklärt, dass Mike dich nicht anrufen wird?“

„Äh ...  Jensen.“

„Wer hat dir erzählt, dass Barney nichts von dir will?“

„Jensen.“

„Wer hat dich dann vor Barney und deiner eigenen Naivität gerettet, _obwohl_ er gerade selbst zugange war?“

„Jensen.“

„Wer hat dich zu einem Date zu Dritt überredet, bei dem der Dritte unter mysteriösen Umständen nicht aufgetaucht ist und dann den ganzen Abend mit dir verbracht?“

„Jensen.“ Jared stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. „Und?“

Chad ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Wenn ich dich nicht so lieb hätte ... also manchmal.“ Er hob den Kopf wieder und starrte Jared viel sagend an. „Wer hat dich als gut aussehend bezeichnet?“

Die Uhr an Jareds Küchenwand machte Tick. Sie machte Tock.

„Oh ... Oooooh.“

Chad grinste selbstzufrieden. „Genau.“

„Aber – “

„Kein aber.“ Chad griff nach seinem Weinglas und prostete seinem Freund zu. „Auf deine Naivität!“

 

_Samstag_

Irgendwie hatte sich Jared die Party anders vorgestellt – oder zumindest hatte er sich Jensens Verhalten anders vorgestellt. Der hatte ihn zwar begrüßt, ihn dann aber einfach mit lauter Menschen, die er nicht kannte, stehen lassen.

Das lief nicht gerade nach Plan (zumindest nicht nach dem Plan, den Chad für ihn in den schillerndsten Farben ausgemalt hatte).

Sollte Jensen sich nicht den ganzen Abend nur um ihn kümmern? Nur Augen für ihn haben? Schließlich hatte er Jared doch zu dieser Party eingeladen. Er _wollte_ sich mit Jared treffen.

Gerade, als er dabei war, an Chads Schlussfolgerungen zu zweifeln, tauchte Jensen aus dem Getümmel neben ihm auf und legte den Arm um ihn.

„Und, hast du Spaß?“, fragte er lächelnd und Jareds Herz sackte ihm in die Knie. Jensen hatte einen eng anliegenden schwarzen Pullover an und sah mit seiner Brille intellektuell begehrenswert aus. Jared runzelte die Stirn, als er aus dem letzten Gedanken keinen Sinn ziehen konnte.

„Ja, ja ... ist toll hier“, brachte er schließlich hervor und Jensen schlug ihm zufrieden auf die Brust. Jared hoffte innig, dass er seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag nicht hören konnte. Was war er? Zwölf?

„Kannst du dann vielleicht die Chipschüsseln nachfüllen? Die sind so gut wie alle.“

Jensen lächelte immer noch so breit und Jareds Herz machte einen Hüpfer. „Als ob ich hier zu Hause wäre?“

Jensen lachte. „Genau so.“ Er tätschelte ihm noch mal auf die Brust und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick wieder in der lärmenden Menge.

 

_Sonntag_

Jared wusste, dass er einen im Tee hatte. Er hatte den ganzen Abend damit zugebracht, Getränke und Knabbereien aufzufüllen und als ihm das keine weitere Beachtung von Jensen einbrachte, hatte er die Getränke nicht nur aufgefüllt, sondern auch kräftig selbst leer gemacht.

Blöder Chad mit seinem blöden Plan. Blöder Jensen, der sich nicht daran hielt.

Jared seufzte und brachte noch ein paar Mülltüten raus. Als er wieder kam waren Jensen und Tyler, der einzig verbliebene Gast außer Jared, damit beschäftigt, Playstation zu spielen und Jared komplett zu ignorieren.

„Ähm ... ich geh dann mal lieber“, begann er, „es ist schon halb drei.“

„Halb drei?!?“ Tyler schreckte von der Couch auf und ließ dabei den Controller fallen. „Mist, ich muss heute früh raus.“

„Aber“, fing Jensen an, doch Tyler war mit einem _Bis dann_ schon aus der Tür raus und ließ Jensen verdattert auf der Couch sitzen.

Jared kam nicht umhin, selbstzufrieden zu grinsen, und setzte sich auf das andere Ende der braunen Ledercouch. „Sooo.“ Er streckte sich.

Jensen sah ihn an und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts. „Ich geh dann mal ins Bett“, sagte er schließlich.

Jared blinzelte und fühlte sein Herz ganz deutlich pochen. „Ist das eine Einladung?“, fragte er leise und hoffte, dass man die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme nicht allzu deutlich heraushörte.

Jensen Mund klappte beinahe in Zeitlupe auf. „Was?!?“

„Hast du nicht ... also ... Gott, ich bin schlecht in so was.“ Er lächelte verlegen und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Jensen stand auf und hatte immer noch diesen ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Jared gar nicht leiden konnte.

„Jared ... wie kommst du denn auf so was? Hab ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?“

„Huh?“

„Wenn ich was von dir wollte, dann hätte ich es doch gesagt, oder? Ich hätte mich selbst von einem Taxi, das mich überfährt, nicht davon abhalten lassen.“

„Aber – “

„Nichts aber.“ Jensen lachte. „Ich will nichts von dir. Ich steh nicht auf dich.“

„Schön, dass du das so lustig findest.“ Jared stand nun ebenfalls auf und Jensen musste nun zu ihm hochschauen und zugeben, dass ein zorniger Jared doch leicht einschüchternd war (und heiß, aber den Gedanken verdrängte er lieber).

„Jared.“

„Nein! Nicht _Jared_!“ Er funkelte Jensen böse an. „Ich komm hier her, weil ich denke, da ist was zwischen uns ... mit dem nicht-existenten Steve und dass du mir bei Barney geholfen hast und dann lädst du mich zu deiner Party ein und fragst, ob ich dir helfe – als ob ich hier wohnen würde! Und dann erzählst du mir, dass das _keine_ Zeichen gewesen sind? Dass du _nicht_ auf mich stehst!“ Er fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare, als ob er nicht wüsste wohin mit seiner ganzen Wut. „Gott, du bist _so_ ein Arsch. Du weißt wahrscheinlich so gut über die ganzen Abblitzmethoden Bescheid, weil du sie ständig selber anwendest! Wahrscheinlich hattest du in deinem Leben noch nie eine richtige Beziehung!“ Jared ging um die Couch herum, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und ging zur Tür. „Ich bin _so_ dumm.“ Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Jensen um und sah dabei so verletzt und gleichzeitig so zornig aus, dass Jensen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück wich. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich falsch verstanden habe. Am besten, du suchst dir das nächste Mal jemanden als Schüler, der weniger jung und unschuldig ist. Jemanden, der tatsächlich so _leben_ möchte, wie du.“

 

_Montag_

„Gott, es tut mir so leid, Jared. Nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast, dachte ich wirklich ... was für ein _Arsch_.“ Chad hielt diese Tirade nun schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde durch, angefangen von dem Moment, als Jared ihm die Tür aufgemacht und aus rot geränderten Augen, die nicht allein auf Alkoholkonsum zurückzuführen waren, angeschaut hatte.

„Chad, ist schon – “, sagte Jared über den Rand seiner dampfenden Teetasse hinweg.

„Nein, es ist nicht gut!“ Er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. „Was denkt sich der Kerl eigentlich?“

„Jetzt wahrscheinlich, dass ich ein psychotischer Schreiner bin, der unter Realitätsverlust leidet und ihn stalkt.“

„Das einzig Wahre an dem Satz ist dein Beruf“, grummelte Chad.

 

_Dienstag_

Jensen beschloss, dass Dienstage _wirklich_ toll waren. Pablo war endlich wieder bereit, mit ihm in der gleichen Schicht zu arbeiten. Was gut war, denn Jensen war nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Gerade eben hatte ihm Pablo die Leitung zum Bierlieferanten gekappt.

„Hey, was zum Teufel ... ?“ Jensen starrte ihn wütend an.

„Was soll das?“, fragte Pablo misstrauisch zurück. Jensen hielt noch immer den nun piependen Telefonhörer in der Hand.  
  
“Was soll _was_?“

„Du hast dich grad beim Lieferanten beschwert, dass er zu spät kommt.“

„Und?“

„Es ist elf Uhr. Er soll erst um drei kommen!“

Jensen legte den Hörer wieder auf die Muschel. „Oh.“

„Was ist los mit dir? Vorhin wolltest du Susan die Samstagsschicht geben, dabei arbeitet die seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr hier.“

„Ich ... “

Pablo sah ihn immer noch mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht schlagartig auf und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du bist _verliebt_!“

„Was?!? Nein!“, widersprach Jensen energisch.

„Doch, bist du! Ha! Verliebt! Jensen! Der große _Keine-Beziehung_ -Jensen ist _verliiiiieeeebt_.“ Pablo legte ihm gönnerhaft die Hand auf die Schulter und fasste sich gleichzeitig gespielt ergriffen an die Brust. „Das ich das noch mal erleben darf ... hach, danke. Das heitert mich ungemein auf.“

 

_Mittwoch_

Gedankenverloren fuhr Jared über das Ebenholz, dass er für die Intarsienarbeit an der Holztruhe, die als Aufbewahrungsort für Babysachen dienen sollte, verwendet hatte, um festzustellen, ob irgendwo noch eine Unebenheit übrig war. Er stellte zufrieden fest, dass dem nicht so war, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Schreinerei Padalecki“, meldete er sich.

„Jared? Hi, hier ist Steve.“

„Wer?“

„Steve ... der Typ, dem Jensen den falschen Wochentag gesagt hat.“

„Du existiert ja doch“, rutschte es Jared überrascht raus.

„Wie bitte?“

„Äh, nichts.“

„Oh, okay. Tja, ich wollte fragen, ob wir uns morgen im _Independent_ treffen wollen. Jensen hat so viel Nettes über dich gesagt, das kann ich mir ja nicht in Natura entgehen lassen.“

„Wirklich?“ Jared räusperte sich. „Ich meine, na klar.“

 

_Donnerstag_

„Gott, soll _ich_ Pablo anrufen und fragen, ob er dich flachlegen will?“ Mike kreuzte genervt die Arme vor der Brust und schaute auf Jensen hinunter, der lustlos auf der Couch lümmelte.

„Hmm?“ Nicht einmal mehr zu ganzen Sätzen war sein Mitbewohner mehr in der Lage. Mike ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen.

„Übrigens hat Steve angerufen. Er kann heute Abend nicht, er trifft sich mit Jared.“

Die darauf folgende Reaktion kam für Mike doch etwas unerwartet. Jensen sprang von der Couch hoch, riss die Augen auf und starrte Mike entsetzt an. „Er tut _was_?“

Mike zog misstrauisch eine Augenbrauen hoch. „Er trifft sich mit Steve. Du weißt, dein Freund Steve. Von dem du gesagt hast, er könnte gut zu Jared passen. Beide Beziehungstypen und so.“ Mike verfolgte Jensen, der nun unruhig vor der Couch hin- und herlief, besorgt mit den Augen. „Alles in Ordnung? Ich meine, du wolltest ja nichts von Jared.“ Keine Reaktion von Jensen. „Richtig? Weil du ja kein Beziehungstyp bist.“ Immer noch keine Reaktion und Mike schwante schlimmes. Er schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen und stöhnte auf, bevor er Jensen wieder anstarrte. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Jenny!“

„Nenn mich nicht Jenny!“, erwiderte Jensen gedankenverloren.

„Ich nenn dich sehr wohl Jenny, wenn du dich wie ein Mädchen verhältst. Ich geb' ja zu, dass Jared heiß aussieht und all das, aber willst du dafür deine Prinzipien über Bord werfen?“

Jensen sah ihn gequält an. „Ich mag ihn.“

„Du mochtest auch Pablo“, gab Mike spöttisch zurück. „Und Tyler.“

„Ja, aber ich mag Jared _wirklich_.“

Mike seufzte laut auf. „Oh." Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Na dann ... müssen wir wohl rausfinden, wo Jared wohnt, damit du deinem Mädchennamen gerecht werden und eine große Show abziehen kannst, um sein Herz zu gewinnen.“

 

_Freitag_

Auf dem Weg nach Hause strahlte Jared dieses Mal nicht. Er wollte nicht schon wieder so überschwänglich sein, nur um dann am Ende wieder tagelang enttäuscht ums Telefon zu streichen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die kühle Nachtluft und freute sich auf seine Hunde und darauf, am Morgen die Arbeit an der Holztruhe zu beenden.

„Wär ich ein kaltblütiger Mörder, wärst du jetzt tot.“

Jared zuckte zusammen, als er die erste Stufe zu seiner Veranda nahm und war heilfroh, nicht laut losgeschrieen zu haben, als er Jensens Stimme erkannte.

„Gott, was soll das?“, fragte er wütend und versuchte im Halbdunkeln Jensens Profil auszumachen.

Jensen ließ die Schultern hängen. „Offenbar ein schlechter Versuch, dich zu begrüßen.“

„Mich zu ... um ein Uhr nachts? Vor meinem Haus?“

„Okay, der Zeitpunkt ist vielleicht schlecht, aber der Ort ist der richtige.“

„Woher hast du überhaupt ... ist ja auch egal.“ Er sah Jensen herausfordernd an (so gut wie es bei den Lichtverhältnissen eben ging). „Was willst du? Mir erzählen, dass Steve nicht auf mich steht und mich nicht anrufen wird? Ist das jetzt deine Lebensaufgabe? Mir klar zu machen, dass mich keiner will und ich mein Leben allein verbringen werde?“

Jetzt sah Jensen tatsächlich geknickt aus. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Und Steve wird dich bestimmt anrufen ... aber ... “

„Was aber? Ich kann auch keine Gedanken lesen, weißt du.“

„Aber ich will das nicht.“

„Was?!?“ Jared wurde wütend. „Du willst nicht, dass er mich anruft?“ Jetzt stieß er Jensen vor die Brust. „Was ist dein Problem, Mann?!? Reicht es dir nicht, dass die meisten Männer eh nichts von mir wissen wollen. Musst du jetzt auch noch die, die mich mögen, davon abhalten, sich mit mir zu treffen?“

Mit vor Wut zitternden Händen kramte Jared in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Schlüssel und schob ihn mit viel zu viel Kraft in das Schloss. Er kam nicht dazu, ihn umdrehen, denn Jensen legte seine Hände auf Jareds.

„So meine ich das nicht“, flüsterte Jensen und sein Atem strich über die nackte Haut an Jareds Hals. „Ich will nicht, dass er dich anruft, weil _ich_ das tun will. Wieder und wieder. Und wenn ich dich nicht anrufe, dann will ich persönlich mit dir reden.“

„Bist du betrunken?“

„Nein.“

„Auf Drogen?“

„Nein.“

Jared schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Haustür. „Gott, Jensen ... wenn das ein Witz ist ... “

„Ist es nicht.“ Er drückte einen zarten Kuss auf Jareds Hals und bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Ich war ein Arsch und es tut mir leid, aber bitte ... bitte, lass uns noch mal von vorn anfangen.“

 Jared drehte sich zu ihm um, den Schlüssel momentan komplett vergessen, seine Augen groß und glasig und Jensen hätte schwören können, dass er selbst im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaterne einen roten Schimmer auf seinen Wangen ausmachen konnte.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?“ Jareds Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Jensen grinste. „Oh, ganz einfach. Ich sag dir einfach, dass es mindestens einen Kerl gibt, der _total_ auf dich steht.“

Jared grinste zurück. „Und der wäre?“

Anstatt einer Antwort küsste Jensen ihn einfach.

- _fin_


End file.
